Justifying Magic
by DarwinVsSaint
Summary: After Voldemort's defeat in the ministry of magic, Harry flees to Japan in the hopes of starting a new life. What happens after he meets the Wright family and a certain blonde haired prosecutor? Will his past begin to catch up with him? Vote for pairing
1. Chapter 1

Yo! This is my first story on fanfiction! (And before Saint as well – HELL YEAH!) So sorry for any mistakes or just utter badness. This is probably gonna be quite a random story and I'm not gonna bother you with my boring words anymore, so (hopefully) enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or AJ:AA because if I did, man would this world be effed up. (If you don't get it yet, I'm on a no swearing week – like that's gonna last)

'I like cookies' – Thinking or quote in speech

"I like cookies" – Quote in thinking or speaking.

THIS IS WRITTEN BY THE EPIC DARWIN!

Summary: After Voldemort's defeat in the Ministry of Magic, Harry flees to Japan in the hopes of starting a new life. What happens when he meets the Wright family and a certain blonde haired prosecutor? Will his past begin to catch up with him?

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter 1:**

**Marvellous Magician turned Ace Attorney**

'Why didn't they tell me sooner? I could've stopped it happening if they did!'

A deep sigh escaped his thin pale lips, slightly cracked from the icy wind of the surprisingly cold summer night. The pale white teen sat statue-like upon the windowsill of one of the castle's arched windows.

Harry stared blankly at the castle grounds below, the day's events gradually taking their toll and laying their weight upon his fragile shoulders. He was left to think over and over again about how things could've changed, if he'd only been quicker. The hollow silence was sliced through by a small snicker.

'That's right they were afraid that Sirius was going to "corrupt" me, to allow me to actually think for myself for once. Of course, they didn't say that to my face, oh no! They thought that discussing my behaviour in Dumbledore's offices would be _so _secure, that I wouldn't hear a thing. Now that I've defeated voldemort no-one give a rats ass.'

A bitter smile graced its presence upon his face for a brief moment, before quickly flickering away. 'Maybe this is for the best then…' Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself as the freezing cold air travelled down his windpipe, leaving a fresh pin-prick feeling in its wake.

Begrudgingly, Harry removed himself from his perch on his dorm room's open window. He furiously rubbed his arms in the hopes of regaining some of the heat he lost after sitting there for at least a good hour. The day had been long. With Sirius' death, the practically open betrayal of his friends and 'family', along with the sheer overwhelming sensation of defeating Lord Moldyshorts, left dark gloomy clouds looming over his mind. With little left over for relief and happiness.

'I just can't believe that no-one really gets me! Remus believes it's my fault Padfoot's gone, but guess I can understand that reason more than the others. I mean, Hermione and Ron _finally_ get the hint that I'm a trouble magnet after _5 whole years_! And now they longer wish to be the "Golden Trio". Some frickin' friends _they_ are!'

What amazed Harry was how he found out about their doubts. Honestly, talking in the wide open common room for anyone to hear is just astonishing. Did they really think no-one would hear them? 'Not that I didn't expect them to think like that. Guess everyone just thinks I'm deaf today. Idiots. Stupid twits. Heads full of dragon shi-'

The strong icy wind raced throughout the room. Clinging to his robes, Harry waited for it to die down before returning to his previous thoughts. It had been rough on him to see everyone he knew and thought he trusted throw him away like trash. It was heart-breaking, so utterly heart-breaking that they would do that at such a horrific time in his short life.

'But what is just unforgiving is _them_…I lost Sirius, one of the only people I could honestly rely on, my _godfather_! Yet the rest of the order just think I'm some tool to be used, and they don't care about me since my "purpose" is complete. It seems as if they think that I cannot feel any kind of suffering, and that I'll just take it in my stride.'

'Well boy are they in for one _heck_ of a shock!'

A sharp hoot interrupted the ceaseless ramblings tumbling around in his head. Getting up from where he had flopped onto the bed, he made his way towards the window - billowing curtains obstructing his path for a few seconds. After struggling to remove the curtains from his person, he glimpsed what it was that made the loud noise.

A well-groomed tawny owl stood proudly before him, with a rather creepy glint in its eye. Definitely not an owl you could forget in hurry. Judging by the unique messenger, it could only mean one thing…

"Hello Isis, I hope that's my reply from Gringotts then?"

The owl bobbed her head. With a few well placed strokes on her brown feathers (and a mouse or two), he gained himself an envelope with his name written elegantly in an elaborate cursive font. It was quite weird that such odd looking creatures could produce such amazing aspects to the wizarding world's daily life - not that looks stopped anything.

Carefully ripping the seal open with a skilled precision, he was left with a fairly crinkled parchment and… a mars bar wrapper? [1]

Dismissing the…_curious_ object aside for the moment, he turned his attention to the contents of the letter. Absentmindedly he flicked his head to one side as Isis attempted to catch a few strands of his ebony black hair in her hooked beak. Although he soon became aware of her plans due to her constant persistance. Maybe he wasn't the only one who thought his hair looked a bit like a bird's nest. Although maybe his hair was a tad too long for it to be a bird's. After all, it _does_ reach just past his shoulders, but he has been contemplating getting it cut... Moving on.

_Lord Hadrian J Potter,_ [2]

_We have received permission for your request to go ahead and we at Gringotts have completed the majority of this plan. However we would prefer it if you would go over some last minute details with your personal manager. Enclosed with this note is a portkey. This will transfer you and any objects in hand to the arranged meeting room in Gringotts. We will discuss these plans in further detail once away from prying eyes and ears. The activation code is "Twiglets". I am assuming you will arrive shortly before 10 o'clock due to the long owl flight._

_Yours sincerely, _[3]

_The Potter Family Estate Manager and Accountant, Griphook._

Harry let out a quiet chuckle. He had to admit that the code was quite ingenious – why would anyone say "Twiglets" when quite obviously looking at a mars bar wrapper? (A/N: Rhetoric question people!) Peeking at his watch buckled tighly on his left hand he noticed it was near the allocated time. A river of emotions were rushing through his jumbled mind. So much was going on, this plan was hopefully going to calm his life down, if only a bit. The magical world was just too much to handle at the moment. Death Eaters were stilling milling around, wishing to seek vengeance for the death of their lord. The rest of the wizarding world is just backstabbing traitors! Devoted fans one day and disbelievers the next.

Glancing around for any items he needed to take, he quickly put on a simple silver locket of a sun. The locket was a gift from Sirius earlier on that year. It was a specially designed locket that when it touched the lock on his bottomless trunk, it would automatically shrink it down and place it "inside". All he had to do was press the locket's clasp and whisper "Iustitia" [4] for it to slowly come back. Feeling a pool of tears begin to well up he quickly moved on.

Double checking he had all he required he leant down and picked up the rumpled wrapper. Noticing the absence of a certain owl he assumed she left on her own accord. A sudden rush of nerves and excitement (and silent laughter) tingled throughout his body as he uttered the short word

"Twiglets"

As soon as the rollercoaster ride that was the portkey ended, and the nauseating and dizzy feeling left, he stopped to admire his surroundings. An enormous hall with a classic style of decoration filled with books, files and many more numerous objects, made what was happening somehow seem all that more surreal. He was finally getting his chance, a chance for a new life, a new place, a new person.

"Good evening Lord Potter. Shall we continue discussing this plan of yours?'

The abrupt voice of the goblin gave Harry a bit of a start. Quickly gathering his composure he gave a small, but heartfelt smile, and strode towards the ornate oak desk with startlingly good graceful about him.

"Indeed, but I think it is only the smallest details now. Almost all of the arrangements have been made, haven't they?

"Yes, we goblins managed to secure a modest apartment in the town you mentioned was in Japan. It is not too small to be uncomfortable, nor too large to gather much attention."

A sigh of relief came from Harry – Finally something was going right today!

"That's brilliant! I hope you do not think that I am behaving too rashly by returning to the muggle world do you? It's just that I've truly had enough of the wizarding world, they placed all of their hopes on a teenager for merlin sake!"

"Not at all my Lord! In fact we were quite surprised that you hadn't arranged this sooner!"

"Ah well, I guess I've been unknowingly planning this for quite sometime. Ever since I started finding Dudley's school textbooks in my cupboard I kept telling myself to read them 'just in case', and I guess I was right. However I will still carry on learning magic as I have a mountain of books stored in my school trunk. It's always best to be prepared for the unexpected."

It was quite surprising really for Harry as he discovered his thirst for knowledge. It grew steadily, beginning when he first delved into those pages, in both the textbooks and from those in the library. Perhaps it was Hermione's Over-The-Top bookworm attitude that put him off…

"Yes, that is most acceptable. Well it seems we have sorted out most of the finer details we have not yet discussed. I trust you drank the linguist potion we sent over for you? It is vital if you want to communicate with the muggles in Japan."

"Yes, and I also researched a way into maintaining glamours without exhausting my magic. I used a bracelet of mine and added some specialised charms that should maintain the glamours whilst 'recharging' my magic at the same time.'

It was amazing to Harry, how much interesting information was hidden in the forbidden area of the library. A surprisingly large amount of it was in-depth studies of their subjects - what was really puzzling was why they were placed there. It was there that Harry found a curious interest in runes and charms. The complicated nature of the subjects drew his attention like a moth to flames. It just showed him how boring their lessons were, compared to what they could learn instead. The sudden booming voice of the goblin however, brought him back into the conversation.

"Ah, wonderful! Any other details you already know and we're about to create a new profile for you and to send off your application form for the nearby college. We've also arranged a way for messages to be sent to us if you need to. However we would just like to ask you one detail."

Giving a slight frown to the last sentence he warily replied. "Yes?"

"What would you like your new self to be called?"

"Hmm…Quite a good question."

Pondering quietly to himself about the important choice, his eyes landed upon his locket. For the first time in a long time a large genuine grin emerged on his face. A joyful glint (much different to the manipulative one of Dumbledore) hovered behind his mesmerising electric green eyes. With an ever so slightly smug tone Harry replied shortly.

"Apollo, Apollo Justice." [5]

* * *

><p>WHOOP! MY FIRST CHAPPIE!...Apparently it took me an hour and a half. Why isn't homework this much fun – people would be more willing to do it otherwise!<p>

[1] …Well I kinda got distracted by the mars bar I was eating – sorry!

[2] … Ok there I just wanted to sound posh

[3] I get REALLY confused by this. Is it yours sincerely, or faithfully, or what?

[4] Latin for 'Justice' – lol

[5] The name's Bond, JAMES BOND!

Justifying Magic will set place in Japan after this because it was Japan or the USA - and Japan is just so cool! (even do keep spelling it as Jaapn)

Okay go easy on me since I'm not that skilled. Oh yeah btw not sure if I'm gonna update much at the _moment _since I got to do revision for 2 weeks and then exams. T-T. But I will try, because trust me – this plot bunny will GET ON MY NERVES!

If there are any mistakes, please point them out or if you're confused by something, please let me know.

Ciao! Au revoir! Hasta luego! Kitty! …WTF.

Congrats for Kate and Will on their happy day! P.S. Thanks for the day off you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Chapter 2 already! My writing will hopefully get better now, because the first chap was just the main background. I also finally completed the last case of AJ:AA…Man was that effed up! Due to that, I will also have to do the dreaded flashback in this chapter to make things more believable. I won't just be doing the cases in the game, I'll (attempt to) do my own. Because otherwise I'll just be writing a walkthrough for the game – and on that topic.

**SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS!**

But as I said, this will include the cases in the game; it's just to get some background. Don't worry though! I'll make sure that Harry puts some snide comments in! MWU HA HA HA HA!

"I like kitties" – Speech

(I like kitties) – Harry's thoughts

Disclaimer: I still (unfortunately) do not own either of these. If I did, they would all be kitties.

_Summary: They hurt him for the last time. Fleeing from the wizarding world and into Japan, things start to build up as his past comes back to haunt him, and his new life. DARWIN._

…That's my message complete, now on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>

**Turnabout Trump: The Ace of Law**

Harry could just not understand it - He's killed a psychotic evil villain several times, slain a gigantic basilisk when he was _**twelve**_, and he practically stared death right in the face and every single time he wasn't scared one bit! Yet when it comes to his first official court case, he's almost hyperventilating because of the nerves. Figure that one out!

"Ah, good morning."

And that _**definitely**_ didn't help – talk about cruel! You shouldn't sneak up on a man when he's obviously nervous, as shown by the 3 feet Apollo jumped when Kristoph decided to scare the living daylights out of him. (What is he, Voldie's cousin?...Might not put that past him.)

"G-Good morning sir!"

Harry was struggling to restrain himself from wiping that smug smirk off of Gavin's face. Something about it just reminded him of a certain ferret. Maybe it was the 'Holier-Than-Thou' attitude behind it?

"You look tense Justice." (No shit, Sherlock.) [1] "Wound up tight?"

Of course, Harry's nerves were in control of him at the moment. So not even himself could refrain the words that came pouring out of his blabbering mouth. What was going on with him today!

"Wound up, sir? No! I'm loose! I'm fine! I…should really shut up shouldn't I?"

"That scratching noise, is that your voice?" (WATCH IT, PAL!) "I suppose it's to be expected…" (What's that supposed to mean!)

(Great, now my nerves are turning into anger. Mood swings much?)

"You're first trial and it's a homicide. I guess "Justice" doesn't start small, eh?"

(Wow, and you're like, the 211th person to make a wisecrack about my name? Original Kristoph, _**original**_)

"I-I'm fine! I got up at 5 AM to do my 'Chords of Steel' voice workout. I'm fine!"

Harry's tactic since coming to Japan was to play the nervous, (yet smart) fool. Unfortunately, side effects may include increased anxiety and embarrassment. But hey! No suspicion…so far. And that's how he's determined to make it stay.

"Ah, that explains it." (Oh does it now?) "I did detect a certain rasping quality to your voice." (Oi!... But fair do's, I guess)

The slight coughing fit that soon overtook Harry, proved his point. So what if he practices his vocal skills in the morning – okay, so it does annoy the neighbours. But in the courtroom you need a powerful voice to make yourself and your points heard…right? Although the weary shake of his head that Kristoph gave did infuriate Harry quite a bit. (Okay, Kristoph's a smart guy, but sometimes he can be a little-)

"As you know, your client today is a good friend of mine."

...Now that was some interesting info! Why would Gavin let him – a greenhorn of all people – defend one of his friends? Not to mention the fact that with Gavin's…questionable personality, it would probably make the amount few and far between. Rather curious…

"I wouldn't want to let him down…if you get my drift." (Is that a threat I smell, or your perfume?)

"Drift gotten, sir! I-I'm all over that drift!"

"As it happens, I dined with him the night of the murder." (Wait, what?) "We can't let this case fall through."

(Hmmm…I have a rather sneaky feeling about this case. I guess I'll just have to wait and see…)

"Yes. Yes! I'm fine, sir!" (God damn it – SHUT UP MOUTH!)

"One more thing. Don't say you're fine quite so much. People might take you the wrong way. I'll be preparing our case; you might want to introduce yourself to the client."

With that final note, Kristoph walked, sorry, elegantly strode away. Apollo [2] was left in the defendant's lobby by himself. With nothing else to do for the moment, he let his mind wonder for a bit. There was a reason why he became an attorney. He'd heard about the courtroom laws and was utterly appalled by the lack of justice in the system - pardon the pun. It wasn't a matter of protecting the innocent and convicting criminals anymore. Now it was about blaming anyone, innocent or not. He knew what it felt like, to be accused of something he didn't do. The public thought he was lying about Voldemort's return – well he proved them wrong now, didn't he? He wanted to make absolutely sure that no-one went through what he did.

Even though Apollo had left the wizarding world, he still kept track of it. He was kept in contact with the goblins through his mobile phone, as oddly as that sounded. In addition, he was up to date with all the news as he had ordered copies of: The Quibbler, the Japanese newspaper, and for some strange reason The Daily Prophet - from the goblins of course! Less chances of being found out. If you were to ask him why he needed the Daily Prophet, typical answers would vary from 'In case they find out where I am'; to 'Well, I need some firewood for winter.'

Suddenly, Apollo was distracted by a bright glint. Ah yes, his bracelet. Ever since he found it again, the year before he left the wizarding world, memories of the intricately designed object came flooding back to him - along with the arrival of several unanswered questions. Many of them being confusing and some just downright odd!

_~Flashback~_

"_-AND I WANT IT SPOTLESS!"_

_Petunia stormed upstairs after her shrill shrieking rant at the dismayed 6 year old Harry. It would take him forever to clean all the floorboards downstairs! The amount of times Dudley drew on the floor meant scrubbing them spotless was a near impossible thing to do. Besides, usually, whenever Dudley doodled on the laminate flooring, he would automatically pin it on Harry, and if not, he would be praised for his 'artistic talents'. If artistic talents meant distorted drawings of cars and monsters, then yeah, you could call it that._

_Letting loose a deep, world-weary sigh, little Harry began the long arduous chore in front of him. _

_He'd barely been scrubbing the floors for 10 minutes when he heard a rather timid knock from the front door. Presuming either Vernon or Petunia would answer it, he continued the task at hand. When the knock came again, much louder this time, Petunia thought of it as her duty to scream to Harry downstairs._

"_GET THE DOOR YOU PATHETIC BOY! CAN'T YOU TELL THAT WE'RE BUSY?"_

_Holding back a wince, Harry gradually stood up, muscles already aching, and plodded towards the door. Reaching carefully towards the door handle on his tip-toes, he eventually managed to open the thick wooden door. Peering around the slim opening, he silently gasped at what he saw._

_An awe-inspiringly beautiful woman stood quite nervously by the front door. Her light, cream-chocolate hair was tied into two braids that framed either side of her face, the ends ever so slightly curling up below her shoulders. Her skin was unblemished and she was dressed in a flowing, white summery dress…probably not the best choice in clothing for unpredictable English weather. Enchanting teal eyes flickered to his direction, soon afterwards, widening and blinking faster in a perhaps puzzled or confused manner. However, they soon returned to the warm, kind gaze that he returned with a shy and meek smile._

"_Hello there. Is this the Dursley's residence?"_

_Wow. Her voice was even more enchanting than her appearance. The soft melodic tone in her speech was even more attention grabbing than a siren's. It calmed him to his very soul, and asked – no, **beckoned** him to speak._

"_Yes, Ma'am. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are upstairs though, do you want me to get them for you, ma'am?"_

"_No need to call me ma'am little one, but yes that would be nice. But before you do, could I ask what you're name is?"_

"_Yes, Miss. My name is-"_

"_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"_

_Harry was not prepared for the sudden vice-like grip that grasped his hand, and as such he let out a shriek as he was forcefully shoved backwards, away from the kind lady. Landing painfully on his backside and hitting his head, he flinched as he hurriedly sat up. Recognising the harsh voice he noticed Aunt Petunia's cruel eyes glowering at him, merely inches away from his face._

"_GO TO YOUR ROOM! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT GOING OUTSIDE OF IT EITHER!"_

_Fearing the consequences of her wrath, he shot around her and dashed into his cupboard, but not before giving the friendly woman an apologetic glance, which she too gave in return._

_Crouching into the fetal position, he began eavesdropping into their conversation. Not that it was too hard; Petunia was almost screaming her head off! But he could still hear the tranquil, serene voice that contradicted that of his Aunt's._

"_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE? LAST TIME I HEARD EVERYONE THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE! AND SO YOU SHOULD BE!"_

"_I'm surprised you remember me. Yes I was gone for a while, but that's not what I'm here for, I'm here to deliver this."_

"_I WILL NOT HAVE ANYTHING OF YOUR'S IN MY HOUSE! TAKE IT AND BEGONE WITH YOU!"_

"_No, Petunia. You will take this and give it to him, it is the least you can do."_

_He violently flinched when he heard the door slam, which was soon followed by the faint sound of running feet. Harry was very curious now. Usually it was only him who could make her shout like that. What could this woman have done to make her react ine such a way?_

"_FREAK! GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW, AND GET BACK TO WORK! BECAUSE OF YOUR BAD BEHAVIOUR I EXPECT IT TO BE DONE IN 1 HOUR!"_

_1 hour? That wasn't nearly enough time! Rushing out of his dark and humid cupboard, he hurriedly ran to the kitchen in order to do the best he can to lessen his punishment. Perhaps this time he would still get dinner…_

_~Flashback end~_

He didn't get dinner that day, in fact he got a sharp slap to the cheek. Due to the short attention span that young children have, he only recalled this years later. It was the day he found the mysterious bracelet hidden inside a rugged shoebox. It was stored in the corner of the Dursley's dusty attic, which he'd been conveniently ordered to clean out. He'd worn it all through 5th year – keeping it secret through the use of 'notice-me-not' charms. In a way it was to remind him about him past life, the suffering that he'd been through. It kept the motivation in this time of change thriving, and let him empathise with those in a similar position to him. It truly helped him begin his new life, and to understand his past one.

Finally finished with his reminiscing, Apollo tiredly looked up, and was immediately caught off guard by the appearance of a rugged looking man staring nonchalantly at him. Judging by the slight sign of boredom in his stance, he assumed that the man must have been staring at him for a looooong time now. There was a moment of awkward silence…

"WHOA!"

What was with people sneaking up on him today? Did he look particularly vulnerable or something? Could be, after all, first time he was bordering on a panic attack, and just now he was daydreaming! So – yeah, probably! (Uh oh, he's looking a bit creeped out by my reaction, better say something!)

"Good uh, morning sir!"

Okay, he was getting weirded out by that cool calm and collected smirk right now. (Seriously, first trial: nervous, meeting him: I need to restart my heart!)

"'Morning. It's all up to you today." (He speaks!)

An awkward silence slowly filtered into the conversation. Neither side was quite sure whether to speak or not. Eventually, after much deliberation, the casually dressed man decided to break the building tension.

"So, you're…"

"FINE! I-I'M FINE!" (Way to go me, _**way to go.**_)

"Ah…Mr. Fine then, is it?"

…Guess that's what Kristoph meant by people taking him the wrong way. Sometimes, playing the fool doesn't have many benefits…

"Uh, well-"

"I did remember you having an odd name."

(Well this is a great start. Barely 5 minutes into meeting him and my name has now changed to Mr. Fine. This day could not get any wor- better not jinx that.) By now Apollo was slightly confused. This man seemed not to be in the slightest bit worried. How could he be so calm when he's being prosecuted for murder, whilst also being defended by a total newbie? Either he's got confidence or he's just plain crazy.

"Um…Are you sure you're okay, I mean, with me? Mr. Gavin is a top-notch defence attorney. AND he's your friend! So why-"

His worried outburst was met with a small chuckle. Bemused, and slightly offended for some reason, he stared questioningly at the strange man. The man soon glanced back at him, another smirk playing on his lips.

"…You'll see. You can do it, just be confident."

"Um, I-I'm really sorry this happened to you. I-I mean I-"

"It's alright. Anyway, it's time. Shall we?"

"Y-Yes, sir!"

As the other man calmly ambled towards the courtroom's oak double doors, Apollo gave himself a few moments to compose himself.

(Bring it together Apollo! Don't let your nerves affect you!)

And on that final thought, he began the first step into his new life as a defence attorney. [3]

The murmurs that echoed throughout the courtroom reminded Apollo as to how large these rooms are. The architecture and design inside the room was astounding. It had a professional air to it, yet the high ceilings and low ground-level left Apollo feeling like the size of an ant. Light pooled throughout the entire room, the white paint reflecting it off of its surface. The abrupt bashing of the gavel, however, brought the mumblings to and immediate end. It was time. The judge was an old fellow. Thankfully he bore no resemblance to 'Dumbledick'. However he did look just a teensy bit…Distracted...? Clueless...? Something like that.

"The court is now in session."

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honour."

The prosecution – Mr Payne or something – was erm…oh forget kindness! HE'S BALDING! Yet he decides to grow the rest of his hair long? He looks like a blimmin' dog! (Oh whoops, they're looking at me!)

"Uh, the defence is, uh, fine! I mean ready, You Honour!"

"Your name was…Mr. Justice? And this is your first trial?" (Does everybody know?)

"Y-Yes, Your Honour! But I'm fine! Really!"

"Are you quite sure? Your voice sounds a bit strained." …Maybe he shouldn't have practiced his Chords of Steel this morning; they seem to be doing more harm than good.

"Ahem, Mr Gavin?"

"…Yes, Your Honour?" (HOLY CRAP! WHEN DID HE GET THERE?)

"I was under the impression that you would be heading up this case…?"

"That was my intention, yes. However…A defence attorney must always cede to his client's wishes. And my client specifically requested Mr. Justice." (Huh?)

"Well, of course he wants justice!" (212th) "But to entrust his case to this greenhorn…Why? I do not exaggerate when I say that you're the best defence attorney in town, Mr. Gavin."

"Anyway, let's begin. The defendant may enter the courtroom."

It's truly astonishing. HOW CAN THAT GUY STAY SO CALM! He's 1: On a trial, and 2: ON A TRIAL FOR MURDER! This guy is nuts!

"This is truly an unfortunate turn of events. I'm sorry we had to meet again under these circumstances. Long time no see, Mr. Wright."

(…Wright. Did he just say…Wright? This rugged, uncaring man is THE Phoenix Wright!…WHAT AM I ON! Am I ill? I must be hallucinating that's for sure! First case and I'm defending a legendary attorney?...Yikes I'm screwed.)

The man, now confirmed as THE Phoenix Wright, seemed faintly amused by this situation. Although, Apollo managed to detect a sense of bitterness behind the smile he gave. Perhaps it was a mask? That's how he used to get through the pain…Along with a, ummm, _**permanent**_ vacation [4].

"Let's put the past behind us, shall we? These days, I'm merely Phoenix Wright, piano player."

"…I won't speak of it further then. If the prosecution would be so kind as to explain the charges. Mr. Payne?"

"To think, I saw you enter this room a fresh attorney, and now I'll see you leave in chains."

A flash of anger spread throughout Apollo's mind. The verdict hasn't even been announced and yet he's already convinced he's guilty? Son of a bitch.

"Ah, Winston Payne. Subtle as ever I see."

"Ahem…On with the case. The crime occurred at the Borscht Bowl Club – a Russian restaurant. The defendant Phoenix Wright took the victim, a customer…and he hit him! Wham! On the head! Smack! Killed him cold!"

"Hmm…A customer at the restaurant you say? And the defendant, you say he was…?"

"The pianist for the club, it seems. This is the weapon that took the victim's life. A bottle of grape juice. Grape juice is apparently our defendant's drink of choice."

"The court accepts the bottle as evidence."

Looking closely at the bottle he saw nothing particularly outstanding. It was a plain grape juice bottle. Nothing else so far. He set the bottle aside as the two carried on with the accusation.

"So, the victim was a customer at this restaurant. But just who was this, erm, 'Shadi Smith' fellow?"

"We're not quite sure, but we believe he was a traveller Your Honour. According to his passport, he had been out of the country for a number of years. He had only returned to this country recently, though his place of residence is unclear. His connection with the defendant too, is unclear at present, You Honour. We believe they first met at the Borscht Bowl Club on the night of the crime."

"And what motive would the defendant have for murdering the victim?"

"Ah yes, if you would kindly look at this photo, Your Honour, it should explain such reasons for the killing."

"As we can see, a game of poker was in progress at the scene of the crime."

"Hold it! Isn't poker gambling…a crime in itself?"

(…Things aren't looking to good at the moment, are they?)

"Indeed, it appears the defendant has fallen to become the basest sort of criminal!"

"OBJECTION!"

Apollo was disturbed by the sudden shout that came from Gavin. What was startling was that even with his voice raised, his voice was still calm and steady. Apollo knew that when he's riled up, he can be as ferocious as the mermaids in Hogwarts Lake. Albeit, he also knew that when he's calm, he's _**almost**_ on par with Gavin…But he's not quite there yet…

"It is true that the defendant was engaged in a game of poker with the victim. Yet it was only that: a game, in the purest sense. A competition, Your Honour.

"A competition?" Came the crow like voice of Mr. Payne.

"Yes, a test of wits, a silent clash of passions…Only the cards, their backs wreathed in blue flame, know its final outcome."

…Wow. Someone's been taking up poetry.

"Erm, come again?"

…And someone hasn't. Thankfully Mr. Payne was there to explain it to the judge.

"The cards on the table had blue backs, Your Honour. I believe the defence was waxing poetry in an attempt to mystify those present…"

Well, hey! It worked!

"That will be our first order of business here then: To find out more about this fatal game of cards."

(Finally, I think it's my turn now.)

"Very well, Defendant. You will testify to the court about the poker competition held the night of the crime."

"…My pleasure."

* * *

><p>"…The court finds the defendant, Mr Phoenix Wright, not guilty. Court is adjourned."<p>

(Wow...just...wow. I won my first court case and then proceeded to get my mentor AND boss sent to jail…Yikes.)

Apollo walked out of the courtroom in a daze. So much had happened. Yet again, he had put his trust in someone, only for them to crush it and hand it back. The case brought up so many questions, and scarcely any answers. Feeling a finger prod his back, Apollo wearily turned round and came face to face with Phoenix Wright. Well at least he freak out this time.

"Thanks, Apollo. You came through, just like I thought you would. I'm pretty sure I didn't do a thing in there! It was you who cornered Mr. Gav…the killer. I couldn't have done it by myself. You sensed it too, today didn't you? Your…ability."

"Ability?"

That reminded him, what had happened then? He had suddenly felt overwhelmed with…tension. The weirdest thing was that he couldn't sense where it was coming from. However that title could also be used right now, it was the most sincere speech he'd heard from Mr. Wright all day. Is he sick?

"Yes…A sensitivity I lack. You'll come to understand it soon enough."

"What…What was that, Mr. Wright?"

"You'll have to find the answer to that question yourself."

(Answers…what answers? All I'm getting at the moment was more and more questions and I'm sick of it!)

"The answer…Right…Today was full of questions without answers…Most of them about Mr. Gavin. What possible reason could he have had to commit murder? Perhaps you'll learn that in the days to come…"

"Huh? Wait…You don't know, do you?"

"This locket is the key."

With that, he held up the distinct gold coloured locket. Judging by the unique appearance of it, Apollo assumed it was the one containing the picture of his daughter.

"What the…Oh, that reminds me, I met the girl whose picture is in your locket. Your…daughter, right?"

"That's right. She's my daughter."

His tone carried a sense of pride along with…something else? Unable to guess what lurked behind the pride, he left it for the moment.

"You know, you were right about this locket. I took this off his neck the night he died…But it looks like our dear 'Russian' scam artist saw me. So the truth is, this locket really did belong to him."

Apollo was outraged, no, _**mortified**_ at what he just discovered. Did he just help a guilty man? Did he just condemn an innocent one as well? No…Gavin confessed to the crime…but still!

"Wait! B-But that's perjury! You testified! You said that locket was yours!"

"I said no such thing, actually." (What!) "I merely said that it was 'a locket' with my daughter's picture inside. A subtle distinction, but a distinction none the less. And it's the truth."

"Wait, but then…why! Why was the victim wearing a locket with a picture of your daughter inside it!" (YET ANOTHER BLIMMIN' QUESTION!)

"Sometimes the straightest path to the truth isn't the best one…Give it time. You're still just getting started with your career."

That final line was what brought Apollo back to reality, and into realisation.

"…speaking of which, I may be out of a job. I work for Gavin Law Offices, after all."

"How about coming to work for me?"

"EH! Y-You mean…at the Wright and Co. Law Offices! I mean…there's not a single attorney in my generation that doesn't know it!"

"I can't imagine that to be true but…"

"Wait, but didn't you…You're not a…"

"Oh, I turned in my badge, yes. I'm not an attorney anymore."

Apollo could recall that case well. It had happened just before he had arrived to Japan. Everyone in his Law class was in an uproar about it for the first few weeks. Even now he could see the heartbreak on the man's face whenever he talked about the incident - poor guy.

"Have you ever thought about coming back to the courts?"

"I'm…not qualified to stand in a court of law, I'm afraid. Didn't you notice in today's trial? There was a single piece of forged evidence."

That statement truly shocked him. Forged evidence! He had heard the rumours b-but…he didn't think.

"Forged evidence! Wh-What are you talking about!"

"I'm talking about evidence that shouldn't have existed. A naughty magician's trick…"

"You mean this don't you?" Apollo mumbled, pulling out the ace of spades with the blood spot stained upon it. "I got this from your, erm, your daughter, Mr. Wright."

"Yes…That card couldn't have been found at the crime scene. Why? Because the killer took it with him when he left, leaving the wrong card in its place…luckily for us."

"But…But you can't do something like that and call yourself an attorney!"

"…Who's calling themselves an attorney, Apollo?"

"So it's true…the rumours were true…seven years ago…"

"None of that matters much now does it?"

It doesn't matter? IT DOESN'T MATTER? (Why…why do I even bother giving out my trust – so people can step on it?) He could've lost his rights to being an attorney forever, all because of him. (He's just like them; he didn't even think to tell me. He's keeping everything hidden from me! HE'S JUST LIKE THEM!) His new life, all of it could've been blown away because of him! He could feel his magic thrashing around him. He had to let his anger out before he blew the whole place up!

*THUD*

(…I-I just punched him…)

Apollo looked down at his clenched fist in horror. He didn't mean to, honest! Not that it would probably mean anything if he told him. What few people there were left, stared at him in disbelief as well. Mr. Wright was staring towards the floor, Apollo couldn't tell what he was thinking as a shadow had overcast his face. But it didn't hide the rapidly swelling cheek.

"…It's your story from here on out, Apollo. Perhaps I can help you turn the next page."

Mr. Wright looked up his face disturbingly happy and upbeat. He stuffed his hand in his pocket and rooted around in there for a bit before drawing out a business card. Offering the card to Apollo, he automatically took it, his brain trying to catch up and process what exactly was happening. (What the fu-)

"My office's address, drop in, if you like."

"…Mr. Wright-"

"Oh, about your hook punch…" Even the very thought brought an ashamed blush to Apollo's face. "Try yelling 'Take that!' next time. I find it packs a little more… 'punch'." (Great, funniest pun ever!)

"And Apollo…"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for today. I had a good time." And with that Mr. Wright turned, and walked out of the building.

_~Later that evening~_

Harry flopped down on the comfy double bed. As per ritual, he had deactivated his glamours in order for his magic to stay in tip-top condition. It was the end of his first trial and yet so many mysteries went unsolved. He had no idea how any of them were even remotely related. Why did Kristoph kill Shadi? Why did Mr. Wright forge that evidence? What happened to him that caused the overwhelming tension?

He began to fiddle with his now chest length ebony hair. Over the 7 years he decided that getting it all cut off would be an unnecessary hassle. It's not anyone was ever going to see it!

The day had been mind-blowing stressful. He'd have to find another law firm soon in order to keep up appearances. Mr. Wright's office would have to be a last resort. Yet the satisfaction that came with putting the true criminal behind bars wasn't comparable. It gave him much more happiness than killing Voldemort ever did. The fact that he saved an innocent…ish, person from being found guilty of a crime he didn't commit, left him feeling euphoric.

This new life…It was interesting to say the least. But tomorrow brings a new day, and new possibilities…

* * *

><p>[1] - Okay I give up! Swearing just means too much to me!<p>

[2] - From now on, whenever it's Apollo, that's when he's got his glamours on.

[3] - Oh so tempted to just stop it there, but the show must go on!

[4] - I'm speaking like an American now...*sigh*.

…HELL YEAH IT IS FINALLY FINISHED! 3-4 hours on this baby and I completed it! WOOH! This calls for the Gummi bear song! By the way, if anyone wants a pairing, make sure to vote, otherwise I'll just let my imagination take free reign. All of the chapters from now on will DEFINITELY have more original plot in them…and definitely less writing. I've been hunched over my laptop for at least 3 hours straight – that is gonna kill in the morning! But hey, no school today so yay!

This story is brought to you by the EPIC DARWIN! Please favourite, or review or etc. P.S. What's quite funny is that I've done no revision yet so far!...Meh, I'll start tomorrow. Wish me good luck in my exam for 2 weeks time!

Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya! Sorry for the sorta lateness of this Chapter but the teachers are being decidedly sadistic at the moment – a ton of homework alongside a ton of revision. Anyway nothing else is new so, Darwin over and out!

"I like kitties" – Speech

(I like kitties) – Harry's thoughts

Disclaimer: As previously stated, I do not own any characters or plot from AJ:AA or Harry Potter. If I did, well…let's not think about that…

_Summary: They hurt him for the last time. Fleeing from the wizarding world and into Japan, things start to build up as his past comes back to haunt him, and his new life. DARWIN._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

**Turnabout Corner: The Return of Gavin?**

(…2 months. I lasted 2 months. And here I thought I swore to never resort to coming here. Yep, that lasted long!)

Apollo stood nervously outside the door of 'Wright and Co. Law offices', trying ever so hard to remember what exactly it was that brought him here. The last case only a mere 2 months ago was a major turning point in his new life. With his mentor, boss and job gone for what will definitely be long time, Apollo had to hurriedly find another law office that would take him in. However not many employers took to kindly at the prospect of being locked up like his previous boss…Yeah, not the smartest move he had to admit. But studying the minor dents and scratches in the plastic door in front of him had him thinking – Was he _**really **_that desperate? Opening the worn door with a shaking twist of the brass handle, Apollo came to his conclusion.

Yes he most certainly was.

Although thinking about what happened earlier on in his disturbed morning, he also guessed that maybe there was another reason for his appearance here. After all, the -

"Ah! You must be here for the interview. Right this way!"

"Huh?"

Quickly turning his head towards the right he immediately saw the source of his surprise. The knee-length black dress, blue top hat and fairly multicoloured fluttering cape confirmed his suspicions. Yep, there was no mistaking Trucy alright. Her face was set in what seemed to be her normal expression. One of happiness, mischief and something else which sent fearful shivers down his spine. Oh dear Merlin, what has he gotten into?

"Hello there! You've found the 'Wright' place! Welcome to our humble office! Well now, shall we begin?"

"…Begin what?"

"Right, first things first…Any special talents? You know like sword swallowing! Snake charming! Escaping from a locked cage in a huge tank of water! That kind of thing!"

(…What is this, a circus? A magic show? Have I got the wrong place? Either way I don't think I should mention the snake thing.)

"Well, I-I uh, erm…I-I guess…D-Defending?"

The calculating stare that soon followed was slightly unnerving. As was her odd act of darting around him, seemingly analysing him from all sides. Looking him up and down one last time she straightened up and crossed her arms, a resigned sigh came from the seemingly bored girl. (Gee, am I really that bad?)

"'Defending'…An unusual talent, but it'll do…With a little jazzing up of course. Let's give it a go, shall we?"

"W-What?"

"Go Ahead! Show me! Defend! Just give it all you've got. Don't hold back now!"

"Wha-What are you talking about? I can't just 'defend' here!"

The grumpy frown however, told him otherwise.

"First lesson: A professional can perform anywhere! We want people to be laughing with us, not at us!"

"Thanks, but I'm not sure why they should be laughing at all…What?"

"What exactly do you think you came here to do?"

"…Defend right?"

By now Apollo was beyond confused - That moment came and went when she appeared! On a scale of 'where is the remote' to 'what just scratched my stomach to shreds and then flew out', this was definitely a 'what just happened to my life' moment. Which when placed on the scale, it usually ends up somewhere near the latter. Of course the disbelieving look he was currently getting wasn't really helping the matters at hand.

"…Excuse me, but do you know where you are?"

"Right now, I'm thinking I don't, but I assumed this was the 'Wright and Co. Law Offices'…am I right?"

"Oh, I was afraid of that. Don't worry though, you're not the first. Perhaps you should go read the sign out front again?"

"What's there to read? Look, it says right there…? Why does it say 'Wright Talent Agency'? Also, where's Mr. Wright? He's supposed to be here isn't he?"

"Don't jump too far ahead now, let me explain it first! Ahem – Welcome to the Wright Talent Agency, where you've 'always come to the Wright place!' I'm Trucy Wright, CEO and I'm a magician. Here check out our flyer!"

(Funny, I thought I'd come to the wrong place at first. You might want to change that Trucy!)

Without even a hint of warning, an oddly colourful flyer was thrust into Apollo's hand. Okay, he was shoved a little in the process, but at least he wasn't as confused anymore. Sure there were a lot of questions buzzing around in his head, but he could ask those later.

"So…what's your name?"

(Oh, I forgot! I didn't even tell her my name, whoops!)

"A-Apollo…Apollo Justice, attorney at law."

The air soon thickened with an intense silence, a lot similar to the one Apollo had when he'd met Mr. Wright outside the courtroom. Apollo stood meekly in the middle of the cluttered room. Now that he could properly look around, it didn't seem particularly like an office. If anyone was to compare the homey (but messy) office with his bleak apartment, they'd probably find themselves questioning the strange oddity. It's not like he stayed home all the time - he does have a social life!...Sometimes...

(Okay this silence is getting way too awkward now! I'm gonna at least try and talk to her - whether I will understand her or not.)

"So…Is this really a talent agency?"

"You bet! Daddy started it seven years ago, when he quit law. Although, we only have two people signed up right now. But I've done a lot of shows – paid too! I _**am**_ a professional you know!"

"Err…right."

"Promise you'll come to one of my shows, ok?"

"O-Okay…Er, there's something I need to ask about. Your, er, 'Daddy' gave me a call this morning to come in. Uhh…"

"Daddy's not here right now. He's in the hospital."

(…WHAT?)

"What? The Hospital?"

"Yeah. He's on strict bed rest until he gets better."

"Wh-Which hospital is he in? I'll pay him a visit."

"Oh, it's the Hickfield Clinic. It's quite close."

Deep worry filled Apollo's mind as he and Trucy exited the office and headed towards the clinic. What happened to him? Is he gonna be ok? He couldn't really ask Trucy that, she's only 15 for goodness sake! If he, a near stranger, was this worried, how must Trucy be feeling? Quickening his pace, they soon approached the glass entrance of the hospital.

One pervy conversation from the creepy doctor later and they finally saw Mr. Wright. Truth be told, Apollo was thankful for the welcome distraction Mr. Wright gave. That man was seriously freaky, and he was sure glad not to be Trucy at that time. Although Mr. Wright's lack of difference in appearance created further curiosity and confusion for Apollo.

(…So what, does he have a disease? He doesn't look very sick. What's going on here?)

"Good morning. Didn't expect you so soon, Apollo."

"E-Er yeah, I think…Never mind that, what happened to you?"

"…Who could've imagined it? Me, victim of a hit and run…"

"W-wait, a hit and…YOU WERE HIT BY A CAR?"

"Oh, he tried to swerve I'll give him that. Picture me tossed thirty feet through the air, only stopping when my head hit that telephone pole."

This man's calm laid-back attitude knows no bounds. Neither does his luck apparently if this event's anything to go by. He appeared unharmed, but the real question was if his mental state was holding up. Such things were hard to judge with Mr. Wright's expert mask…Or poker face, whichever way you look at it.

"You hit a telephone pole with your head? Are you ok?"

"Thankfully, my only injury was a sprained ankle."

"So, why did you contact me? What could the Wright Talent Agency possible want with me?"

"No need to get prickly now…"

"Hey, I didn't ask to be dragged in like this!"

By this time, Trucy decided to pipe into the conversation, feeling slightly left out.

"But didn't you come into the office of your own free will anyway?"

"…Well, yeah, of course. 'HELP! WE'RE IN BIG TROUBLE HERE AT THE OFFICE! BIG!'…I thought someone was dying."

"So you don't think this is big trouble? My talent agency represents only two people, and one of them is in the hospital."

"That's right, Daddy! How are we going to pay this month's rent? And the groceries?"

"Yeah…That's the problem with such a tight operation. It's a symbiotic relationship. When one of us falls, the other, too, must fall…"

"Hey! This isn't exactly a suitable conversation to be having with a 15 year old kid!"

(Man, doesn't this guy have any tact? Putting such responsibility on a 15 year old kid, who are you, the order of the stupid idiot?)

The arguement was getting a bit out of hand. Yet the brief thought of the order brought back the vast amount of bad memories. Momentarily losing himself in those thoughts, he realised the dark, hollow feeling he felt was written right across his face. He hurriedly snapped himself out of it and hoped that no-one saw the pained expression.

"On that note, how about you come and work for us? I've got the perfect client for you already lined up…"

**-I am a line, I am a line.-**

"…Okay so let me get this right. Both you, AND err 'Little Plum' were victims of this panty snatcher. Someone's apparently been murdered in People's Park, but we were chased away by that weirdo detective before we could do anything. Then we were hired by the accused murderer's fiancé, when the defendant is the son of the Kitaki boss. There's something going on at the Meraktis clinic as well, and we still need to find out what happened to Eldoon's cart…Did I miss anything?"

"Of course you did! We still need to find out what happened to daddy!"

"…Great… Another problem to solve. Anyway, we'd better head back to the park. We'll need everything we can get if we're going to help him."

"Ok. Race you there! Last one there's a loser!"

With that, Trucy dashed off in the direction towards People's Park. Apollo wasn't about to give up his dignity for a single race to a destination. Besides, the last one there would always be a loser. Wouldn't make much of a difference if he took his time.

Yet he was feeling oddly jumpy, paranoid if you will. If was as if there was a strange presence lingering in the air, watching him. If was pissing him off. If it tried to attack him it'd certainly get a surprise! The mix of 3 years of martial arts training and wandless magic gave Apollo the upper-edge for any attack. But he'd always hidden his holly wand in his rolled up sleeves – just in case. Then the air started to become thicker, more saturated with the intense presence. Still keeping his pace steady, Apollo tensed his muscles in preparation for what might be an upcoming attack. The snap of a twig behind him caught his attention. Quickly stopping, he spun around and scanned the empty street for any signs of movement.

"Hey Polly! What are you standing there for? Hurry up, you already lost!"

Turning around again he saw Trucy standing a fair distance away from him. However you could immediately see the small pout and the typical hands-on-hips stance she took whenever she was mildly annoyed. The presence had completely disappeared by that point, so with a hint of resign, Apollo ambled towards the entrance of the Park, probably still blocked of by the officer. Man was that guy stubborn!

What surprised him as they approached – Trucy pestering him about his slow pace – was the new addition of a shiny ruby red motorcycle. The quality of the bike pointed towards the suspicions of the owner being quite obviously rich.

"Ah, it's you kids again."

(It's nice to see you too, ars-)

"Look, can't you find some other place to play?"

Even Trucy was becoming fairly annoyed by the whiny officer. "We're not playing! We're um, 'investigating'! Aren't we, Apollo?"

(…I'm not really sure if the elbow nudge in the gut was necessary.)

"Sir, I have a letter of request here."

Handing over the envelope that Ms. Tiala had kindly given us, the two watched the officer scrutinise the letter. Sharing an unamused look with each other, they were both clearly annoyed by the man's sceptical behaviour. Both were startled though when a rich, charming voice interrupted their silent conversation.

"Excuse me, coming through."

All 3 of them turned and faced the stranger to their left, 2 of them shocked at the slightly familiar appearance he had.

"Ah! It's you! Mr. Gavin!"

…That name completely disturbed Apollo. Not only did this stranger look eerily similar to the now demented Kristoph, but judging by the name the officer announced, they both had the same family name. Were they family?...Highly likely if the looks and name are anything to go by. The man was decked in a casual suit of dark purple. A high collared, open necked dress shirt, along with a smart blazer and skinny jeans were the main features of the outfit. A stylish chain hung from the belt of his jeans and a single silver hoop earring rested in his left ear, along with his fingers covered in fancy rings. What really grabbed Apollo's attention though, was the odd chain necklace; the large symbol seemed to be either a sharp G or a representation of a flame. Accompanied with naturally tanned skin and long platinum blonde hair, this Gavin was definitely a sight to behold.

"I must say I'm used to being inspected by the ladies, but this is the first time I've felt this way with a man." [1]

Apollo's face blushed a light pink, embarrassed by the fact he was caught staring. It's not his fault that this man was a lot like Kristoph. Hmph!

"Ah, Fräulein. What is a sweet morsel like you doing in such a dismal place? Can I help?"

Trucy stared mouth agape at him. Even after she returned to her normal self, it was clear to everyone watching that she thought of him as her own personal Prince Charming. Looking at the strangers face however, it seemed that this infatuation was a common occurence.

(Oh dear Merlin, here we go…)

"Y-yes! The police man officer fellow here won't let us in! We even have a letter of request!"

Apollo had to commend the girl. Those puppy dog eyes were the level of a master. It took almost everyone's pride and self-control to not 'aaw' and fawn over the girl's adorable look. Not that it didn't stop Prince Charming from cooing over her.

"You must be exhausted standing out here! I will take you to the scene of the crime."

"O-oh, r-really!"

"By your leave officer."

With both Trucy and Mr. Gavin (I think.) looking expectantly at the man, he eventually got the idea.

"Ya…yes sir! Of course, sir!

"Ah ha. Very well. This way Fräulein…"

Watching Trucy and her Prince Charming converse as they walk down the cobbled path, Apollo looked on with slightly bitter remembrance. The times when he truly considered Granger and Weasley his friends were popping up in his head. I reminded him that he shouldn't trust anyone easily, not even someone as innocent looking as Trucy.

It hurt; it hurt that he couldn't find it in himself to truthfully trust someone without any doubts. Gazing forlornly at the two he let the cold, hurt expression return to his face once more. He couldn't help it. When he was training to becoming a lawyer, all his thoughts were focused upon the education. Now that his mind could wonder more freely, his thoughts kept running back to those of his previous life, and he was getting sick of it! He wanted to leave it behind, he wanted to get over it and start again. But it seems as if something else didn't want him to.

A flash of something in the corner of his eye brought him back to reality. Alarmed at how far behind he was he pegged it to be a bird or something similar. Apollo almost sprinted in order to catch up with the duo, missing the pair of curious eyes that followed his movement.

"On that note, enjoy your investigation!"

He had caught up with the pair and they were now standing in the middle of People's park. The scene around them was quite peculiar. Especially the – Wait! Is that…?

"Thank you! Will we see you again…?"

"Ask the wind, Fräulein. I'll be riding on it!"

With that, the strange man gave a casual wave goodbye and sauntered off towards the entrance. (There's something there that bothers me. How come he managed to get in when we couldn't?) Trucy on the other hand appeared to be daydreaming. In the attempt to bring her back from the depths of her mind, Apollo attempted to strike up a conversation.

"…Who was that?"

The look of absolute disbelief and horror that dawned on Trucy's face led him to believe that maybe that wasn't the best ice breaker. Was the guy famous or something? He still hadn't really caught up with the whole 'what's in at the moment' thing that was everywhere in the muggle world. Witches and wizards weren't as nearly short in attention spans. The Weird sisters had been the No.1 band for at least a good 10 years now!...Although he had to admit the fashion sense was extrememly outdated. So maybe this guy was like her idol or something. Her horrified face seemed to say that he was.

"EEEEEEK! Apollo! Look! A c-corpse!"

…Or that maybe he was being totally ignored.

"…It's just a mannequin Trucy. Not exactly scream material."

Although he did conveniently leave out the fact that a similar thought came across his mind when he first arrived...Well it did look life-like!

"…Wow. It sure got me."

"Ahem. Might I ask what it is you're doing here?"

(AAAAAH! PLEASE DON'T BE UMBRIDGE! PLEASE DON'T BE UMBRIDGE!)

Twisting around slowly, he was met with the familiar figure of the detective from earlier. Phew! For a young women, she had a cough similar to the fat pink toad's!...No offence.

"Oh, it's you. How did you kids get in here?"

"Oh! This guy, well, he was more like a prince really. He let us in.."

(Here she goes…Talking about her handsome guy yet again. Wait did I just admit I thought he was good-looking…Damn it! Hmm? Is that annoyance I see in the detective's face?)

"Him again. That glimmerous fop, always getting in my way…Anyway! This scene is off limits."

"Excuse me? We have a letter of request!"

Handing over the letter yet again, Apollo saw the scrutinising look, YET AGAIN! Was it so hard to believe he was a lawyer? A mixture of worry and disbelief soon appeared on his face as she removed an extremely large magnifying glass from her lab coat pocket…Was it necessary to have it that large?

"…Hmm. One moment."

_30 minutes later_

"…I'd recognise that handwriting anywhere. Scientific analysis says this was written by Alita Tiala.

"…Thanks."

(IT TOOK YOU THIRTY MINUTES TO FIGURE THAT OUT? SON OF A BI-)

"So… what's up with the mannequin there..."

**-I am a Gummi bear, yes I'm a Gummi bear!...Okay I'M A LINE! I WAS LYING! I'M SORRY!-**

(…Well that was an eventful case. I hope Wocky's going to be alright now. Besides, at least I know what's going on with my bracelet now…sorta. Although I'm now kinda creeped out by the puppy-dog Kitaki boss…I'm not sure I'm gonna buy anything from their pie shop.)

"Well, let's head back, Apollo! To the Wright Anything Agency!"

"Hey! Since when do I work at your agency?"

"Aw, we make a good team though! Don't just stand there let's get going!"

Apollo had to admit she was right. The two of them worked great together, Trucy pointing out anything he might've missed and Apollo correcting any of her mistakes. He might as well work at the Agency, it's not like he has anything else to do. And maybe, just maybe she could help him with his trust issues and this power of his, and in return, he could help out the Wright family. Things were looking up for Apollo, but there were some things that still confused him. For instance t-

"Oh, that's right! We have to go someplace first!"

"Where's that?"

"To see Daddy of course! Daddy's only got 1 check up left and then he comes back home! Then of course we're going to celebrate of course. And nothing beats celebrating like a salty cup of Eldoon's noodles!"

…Oh joy. Well, it'll be nice to see Mr. Wright again, but he'd have to be wary about the noodles. He doesn't want to be the one in hospital this time after a heart-attack from the salt.

After arriving at the Hickfield Clinic and finding the right room – after a couple of awkward mistakes – Apollo stood quietly in the corner as Trucy prattled on and on to her father. He was gazing out of the window in a dream-like fashion, his mind processing the oddities of the past few days.

Klavier Gavin. The man was a mystery no doubt and yet he wore all his emotions on his sleeve – a bit like him sometimes. But there was something about him, something that makes him want to find out more about him. To confide in him about his past. It confused him, why would he want to tell this complete stranger his ultimate secrets? What was it that compelled him so? And why did he get the feeling that it was going to be the inevitable? Who **_is_** this man?

And that odd presence he felt – what was that? It wasn't exactly threatening...it was more…calculating. Curious, you could say. Whatever it was though, he didn't want it watching his every move in life. He couldn't afford anyone, or anything, to find out. It they did, he would have to start all over again.

He could _**not**_ take that chance...

* * *

><p>YAY! Finished! *Sigh*…I really don't want to do these exams…or the homework. I'm not the planning type; I procrastinate way too much for that. But yeah, Darwin is done! The next chapter will probably be soon. Not my best chapter, but it'll do. If anyone wants to beta, 1: explain the process thingy to me, and 2: send me a message after the tone:...beep.<p>

Ciao for now!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait – exams are a bitch! Got Science and R.E coming up this week; to be honest I don't care if I fail R.E! I am far from religious! (If you didn't get it from the use of the name DARWIN then yikes.) This week's chapter is gonna be completely original! YAY! Special thanks goes to all the favouriters, alerters and reviwers out there! You really made my week! Anyway, on with the show!

I like magic" – Speech

(I like magic) – Harry's thoughts

Disclaimer: As previously stated, I do not own any characters or plot from AJ:AA or Harry Potter. If I did, well…let's not think about that…

_Summary: They hurt him for the last time. Fleeing from the wizarding world and into Japan, things start to build up as his past comes back to haunt him, and his new life. DARWIN._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: <strong>

**Magical Mayhem**

"Where the hell did I put my hat?"

Frantically searching for the missing item, Harry eventually found the cap perched innocently on the coat hook by his front door. He stormed over to the silver hook and swiped the blackish blue cap off it quickly.

"Damn it, I'm going to be late! Please let me get there before Lazio"

After hurriedly securing the door behind him he clutched the sash of his messenger bag, embroidered with an elaborate and stylish blue rose. He pulled it closer to his side as he dashed off to his…part time job.

What do you expect? With the lack of cases he's getting he needs to find someway to pay the rent!

Even if the main reason for him accepting the job offer was because of the harsh times, he also found it quite entertaining. He caught wind of the job through his law school friend Raegan Gemms. Harry had discovered that Raegan was no ordinary muggle when he caught him practising magic in a spare classroom one day. And not the Trucy kind, oh no! It was the real wand-waving, I-can-adava-your-ars kind of magic. Even if the look on his face was hilarious when he found out he was caught, the process of explaining he was a wizard was a bit difficult.

Raegan was one of the only people that he revealed his identity to. Well it was that or get obliviated – not fun. Thankfully his blonde-haired buddy understood why he wanted it to be a top secret. Although he probably should've known he was a wizard from the start.

After all his parents were quite famous magicians!

Yep, he really should've guessed. His father Lazio Gemms and mother Meiko Gemms were quite renowned in the muggle magic industry. Their group was called 'The Sorcerer Society'. Even though they did slightly cheat by using real magic, they didn't particularly hide it. Their slogan is 'The real trick is true magic', so you can't fault them for lying. However he was a bit creeped out by Lazio's observation and magic skills. The day they were first introduced, Lazio immediately knew who he was. Fortunately it wasn't exactly obvious to everyone around. The magic sensitivity that Lazio possessed meant he could tell who any witch or wizard was by looking at their magical signature. So his secret was kept within the Gemms family.

Getting back to the point, the 3 family members asked him to perform in their magic shows. In return they gave him a small sum of money for each time he performed. Getting to work with the family was spectacular! They tutored him in advanced magic and made sure his identity wouldn't be leaked. He achieved this by performing with a loose blue cloth mask covering his face from the nose down and glamours to cover up his scars.

Even though he was yet again followed by the paparazzi, it wasn't so nearly as irritating as the wizarding paparazzi. You had to literally ward your house to get privacy! But the joy and laughter that came with the job made it all worthwhile.

Seeing the sleek and shiny back door to the practise studio in front of him, Harry shoved the door open and ran towards the practise stage. Shoving open another door with an echoing bang, he noticed the presence of his angry mentor.

Lazio was dressed in his typical elegant black outfit, a red cape fluttering lightly behind him. Sensing the steady tapping feet and crossed arms showing his clear irritation, Harry thought it would be a good time to speak up…

"…Um, sorry I'm late?"

…Apparently not. Looking at the clenched fists and grinding teeth he soon realised it wasn't the best thing to say.

"Late? LATE? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE 23.4 MINUTES AGO! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING ALL THIS TIME?"

"Err, well you see-"

"Never mind that! We have a show tomorrow and we have some urgent practise to do! Now go and…"

* * *

><p>(…Note to self: An angry Lazio = an aching Apollo)<p>

Rubbing his arm in an attempt to cease his aches, Apollo slowly padded up the final flights of stairs to the Wright Talent Agency. Stopping his arm massage momentarily to open door, he was unprepared for the sudden appearance of Trucy. Neither was he prepared for the 40 kilos of teenage girl tackling into his sore muscles. Trucy gave an apologetic smile at Apollo, seeing he had scrunched his face up as his muscles sent sharp thuds of pain through his nerves.

"Sorry about that Polly, but I need to tell you and Daddy something real quick! Come on! Hurry up and get in!"

Unfortunately grabbing his sore wrist, Apollo had no choice but to let her drag him inside. Seeing an equally clueless Mr. Wright give him a calm shrug from his seat on the beat-up sofa, Apollo warily sat down on the worn fabric next to him. The almost serious yet cute stance Trucy gave with her arms folded and cheeks puffed out made Apollo nearly laugh. He didn't know whether to salute or whether to cuddle her pouting figure. The encouraging smile Mr. Wright gave was reassuring. Hopefully things wouldn't become too, ummm…_Trucy _like.

"Alright! Polly, Daddy! There is some super important news I need to tell you - SUPER important!"

"W-What it is Trucy?"

"Our arch-nemesis is once again performing! It is SUPER important that we take note of all they do! The Gramarye Troupe will not fall behind our rivals!"

"Rivals?"

"The Sorcerer Society of course! Our two groups have been rivals since forever! They wear practically the same outfits, they do over our level of magic, but at least they don't have a super cool name! But we have to found out what kind of tricks they are doing!"

(…This is the first time I've ever heard of this! I should probably listen to Lazio more often…)

Apollo was disturbed from his thoughts as Trucy thrust 2 slim pieces of paper into his and Mr. Wright's hand. Looking at the writing on the royal blue ticket, Apollo noticed it was for the performance tonight! If Trucy's speech was going where he thought it was he was going to have to make an excuse – fast!

"I got tickets for all of us! I even got some for Emma and Mr. Gavin! All of us are gonna go there tonight, although those 2 did say they would be a bit late…"

Apollo saw the great opportunity he was looking for in her last sentence. Guess cross-examinations really did help him find loopholes.

"I-uh can't come to the show-"

"But Polly! You have to come and watch!"

"I-I n-need to pick up a, err…friend at the airport!"

"…"

"Err, don't worry! I-I'll try and get there as soon as I can"

"…"

"Let it go Trucy. It just means Polly here will be a little bit late like the other 2…"

Trucy dropped the determined frown on her face after her 'Daddy' told her to let it go - although it didn't her getting in her own opinion anyway.

"…Fine. But you'd better be there like daddy says Polly!"

Thankful that Trucy had stopped her interrogation like request, Apollo looked at the clock. He'd only just got here and it was only 4:30 since he'd called in late that day. But it wouldn't hurt to leave early, it would help keep up his excuse and he'd be ready for the show sooner.

"W-Well, I guess I'd better go. The airport's quite a long drive from here."

"Drive? I wasn't aware you drove a car Apollo."

Mr. Wright's statement made Apollo pause for a second. He didn't realise he forgot to tell him…must've slipped his mind.

"Well, not a car per se…I drive a motorcycle Mr. Wright. It's a Yamaha YZF-R1 in blue." [1]

"Sounds expensive."

"Yeah, I saved up for it for quite a while!"

…Not _necessarily_ true, but it looks like he bought it!

"See you guys later!"

"Oh, and Apollo?"

"Yes Mr. Wright?"

Giving me a cheeky grin and wink, Phoenix Wright gave his answer.

"Please, call me Phoenix, or Nick if you prefer." [2]

* * *

><p>Harry was standing nervously in his hidden spot, twirling his 'magic wand' and rubbing the soft fabric material of his outfit between them every now and again. The magic wand was the stereotype of muggle wands, but he'd hidden his holly and phoenix feather one inside of it. His outfit consisted of a black, sleeveless turtle neck and ebony black skinny jeans. A black top hat was tilted on his head at an angle, to give a brilliant view of the Sorcerer Society's logo – a rich, royal blue rose. Along with a cape of a similar colour to the rose and heeled boots, he had his signature cloth mask lying limply on the bridge of his nose. Scars were covered up and as was most of his face, which helped ease Harry's nerves.<p>

The shouting, mumbling and chatting of the people below could be heard quite easily from his position. Each of the 4 members of the Society was located in the 4 corners of the dome, notice-me-not charms were used so that they could blend in with their surroundings. He could spot Trucy and the rest lingering near the front of the stage – probably to get a close view of their 'tricks'. But there was something in the air. It felt heavy, and it felt familiar. It had a sense of darkness ha-

All of sudden the bright lights dimmed and Harry recognised his cue. Taking a deep breath he heard the others begin to speak.

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen. The Sorcerer Society gladly welcomes you to our latest show."

Recognising the signal, Harry pressed the button on the nearby wall. 4 loud bangs and 4 shrouds of smoke drew the audience's attention to the 4 corners. Every person's eyes were riveted to the corner they chose, not daring to blink or remove their eyes from the spot in fear of missing a single movement. Deciding to put them out of their misery, Harry stepped off of his beam and onto thin air with the clever and intricate use of the levitation spell. If they messed it up even one bit, they would either go soaring into the roof, or plummeting into the crowds below. Harry could see the other 3 following his idea and they slowly began to descend at an angle, aiming for the centre of the stage.

The crowds beneath them were gaping at them in awe. Every single person had checked to see if there were any cables above them. There wasn't. They stood staring at the dancing figures in disbelief, watching them as they twirled around and danced in an entrancing manner. Each move flowed into the other in a captivating style, the audience eventually remembering where they were as they hopped onto the stage. The deafening roar that soon followed sent a tingling rush of adrenaline down Harry's spine. But at the moment, he goes by his stage name – Raiden, ironically meaning Lightning.

The 4 performers gave a regal bow, flourishing a mesmerising blue rose, thorns and all, as they came up. Each wearing identical smirks, his friend Raegan spoke up.

"Now that we have made our _grande ent_rée, let the show begin!"

After another roaring cheer from the crowd, the group got into position. Raegan, Harry and Lazio stood in a diamond formation behind Meiko as she stood in front. The quiet woman loved to have a chance to perform, even if she was not as outspoken as the rest. She had this certain _commanding _presence around her, grabbing the attention whenever she wanted it. It was clearly evident by the silent hush that fell over the crowd.

"Our first act of the night shall be an adaptation of an old-time classic. Using only this wand, and this rubber ball, I shall the ball into a living, breathing animal. But first I would like a volunteer to check the ball I hold in my hands – How about you dear, in the blue cape?"

…She picked Trucy on purpose didn't she?

Nevertheless, Trucy came bounding up from the crowd with a determined expression set on her face, envious people watched as she approached the mystical woman. Poking and prodding the ball lying in her pale but soft hands, she soon sighed and gave a shrug.

"It looks real to me."

With the crowd now hanging upon her every word, Meiko tap the wand against the rubber ball once. Twice. And on the third time…

Soft gasps of amazement escaped those in the crowd. Eyes were hovering upon the delicate, snowy buddle of white fluff that twitched in Meiko's hand. The kitten was too life-like, so it couldn't possibly be fake! To any wizard the trick was simple. Transfiguration, easy as that! But Meiko did it differently, she exchanged the rubber ball for a real life kitten – call it…transporting, or teleporting if you will. The frightened kitten glanced around before suddenly leaping towards Trucy. She caught the scared little fur ball in a moment of heightened reflexes. Whilst Trucy seemed frozen in shock, the kitten nuzzled firmly at her neck, purring and giving a tiny mewl before proceeding to curl up and fall asleep.

The strong bemusement that filled Trucy's eyes was soon replaced with adoration. She stroked the cat as the audience behind her continued their mumblings of curiosity. Harry looked on with a small smile, Trucy looked like she'd received a huge birthday present months early – totally surprised yet extremely ecstatic. Even Meiko looked on with a sense of joy in her normally quiet presence.

"It seems to like you, little one. Would you like to take care of it?"

"O-Of course! As a firm rival of the Sorcerer Society, I Trucy Wright Gramarye, take this cat as my loyal pet!"

…Now he didn't know whether face palm or not. That girl has got some _issues._

Nearly skipping off stage, Trucy returned to the group showing off her new prized possession. Realising it was his turn, Harry flickered his eyes away from the proud group.

"Now it is time for our next performance. We have trained for this event so we advise not to try this anywhere if you are not experienced."

With the attention of the crowd now returning to the show, Harry nodded his head at Raegan who sent a silent incendio charm at a pile of sticks they'd conjured moments ago. Seeing the crowd visibly jump, he decided it was time for it to begin. Lazio passed a piece of tattered cloth into his hands as he readied himself for the next part.

"To show you that this is a real fire I shall burn this piece of cloth. After which, I shall walk through it without getting a single burn."

Stepping closer to the spitting fire, (Thank God, the stage is made of metal) he hung the cloth from between his index finger and his thumb and placed it into the fire. He waited for a few moments before pulling it out. It was easy to see the burnt corner of the cloth and the orange flame still licking the fabric. With a small blow the flame was extinguished and the ragged cloth then chucked aside. Composing himself for a second or two, Harry wordlessly cast a flame-resistant _charm_ on his clothes and bare skin. Hey, he didn't say _his_ clothes were fire-proof now did he? Besides, real wizards and witches would have survived in the witch-hunting times without this charm! He was just testing it.

As he stepped into the flames he became relaxed by the cool embrace that the fire gave. He could hear both the cheers of excitement and the gasps of worry. No matter, he wasn't going to get harmed anyway. Deciding enough time had passed for the uneasy sense to sink into the audience, he emerged into the warm stadium air, accompanied by another cheer from the crowd. Clearly they were doing something right tonight. Making a big deal out of examining his unharmed bare arms and pristine clothing, Harry turned to the audience, winked, and gave a flourishing low bow.

The night turned out to be a huge success. Each performance was met with 'oohs' and 'aahs' and a loud roar from the ocean of people. It was brilliant feeling the waves of admiration from the people as they watched act after act. Harry felt glad that he could provide a sense of amazement for the people watching, and mostly focused upon the reaction of the group in front of the stage. Emma and Trucy were easily astounded by the tricks whilst Nick and Klavier only gave small smirks or hints of amusement.

Once their show had finished, Harry hurriedly changed into his everyday glamour and sprinted out of the secret exit. Apollo dodged the wave of people heading towards to exit, the majority of them to busy recounting their favourite moments of the past night to give him much notice. He soon found the people he was looking for; they too were peering with concern over the heads of the rushing crowd.

"Hey guys! Sorry, I couldn't find you!"

With the noise everyone was making, everyone in the group had to shout in order to be heard.

"Ah, Herr Forehead. You appear at last. And here I thought you had chickened out!"

The charming singer was giving him his 100-watt smile, which sent a hint of a blush onto Apollo's face. Trucy had talked to him for a few minutes, the speech mostly dominated by the family rivalry and her new family addition of whom she named 'Trixie', not caring if the snowy white cat was female or not. He had finally escaped the conversation when Emma rushed over to talk to her about the show, thankfully diverting all attention from him to her. However Klavier and Phoenix were still around to make social chit-chat with him.

"Chicken out? Hmph, I would do no such thing! I might hate loud noises but I don't break promises!"

Both of the two males accompanying him gave him amused smiles. The reaction made him curious. Did he do something wrong? Is there something on his face? Little did he know that they were smiling at the adorable pouting face he gave when he disagreed with Klavier. The expression he gave was almost on par with Trucy's.

Turning the corner of the exit from Sunshine Stadium they were met with the sight of hoards of paparazzi. The startlingly bright flashes were luckily aimed towards the rest of the Sorcerer Society. Apollo never stuck around as Raegan to do paparazzi photos, they were just plain annoying. With that thought in mind, he decided he didn't really want to stay there much longer. Although it seems the other 2 men had similar ideas.

"Lebewohl, Herr Forehead, Wright. I would like to leave before the paparazzi catch wind of my presence."

"Ah yes, it is a shame you must leave. Hopefully we shall meet again soon."

"Yes…hopefully."

Apollo couldn't exactly pinpoint it, but the tension in the air between the two men was clear enough. There was something that lingered behind it however, that quite confused him. It wasn't an emotion he really remembered, so he couldn't say what it was. But it the seemingly forced smiles and tightly gripped hand shake was anything to go by, Apollo assumed it was 1: Something bad between them two, and 2: …

None of his business…

After the brief handshake, Klavier sauntered away, leaving Apollo with a strange feeling in his gut and an awkward silence to deal with…Yet again.

"…So…What did you like about the show?"

* * *

><p>*Head slams onto desk* FINALLY! I AM DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! Sorry for the long wait again, but if anyone wants to join me in a burn-all-of-your-exam-revision-sheets party, make your own! …I'm serious! Me, saint + some other friends are actually gonna do that.<p>

This is sooooooooo gonna bring out my pyro side…

There might be a lot of mistakes in this chapter - it's almost midnight and at this time of night i'm not that good at checking. But at least i tried and got this chapter out!

[1] - I just looked for a single motorcycle with a fancy name. I know nought about them.

[2] - I see people use Nick as another name for Phoenix, so I'll probably use it as well!

See the button below? Yep, please review, fav etc. PLEASE!


End file.
